<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat by dhamphir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318007">Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir'>dhamphir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Ficlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:39:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet surprises Sam at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoilers: No spoilers. AU, they're both colonels, and married.<br/>A/N1: Written for genprompt_bingo, prompt: <i>latent heat</i>, and 100prompts, table 1/prompt 6: <i>blackboard</i>.<br/>A/N2: Special thanks to my beta readers jazwriter and cherokee62! All mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janet silently slipped into the back of the classroom. At the front was Colonel Samantha Carter, animatedly explaining something about wormholes, thermodynamics, molecule compression, or something equally abstruse. She enjoyed watching Sam inspire awestruck cadets. It was only about five minutes before the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Sam quickly rattled off a reading assignment and the cadets filed out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once the last student exited out the door, Janet locked it. She silently made her way forward as Sam started to erase some notes and equations off the blackboard. "I see you haven't lost your touch with the cadets, Colonel. They still hang on your every word."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam's head swung around, and she smiled. "Hey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing here? I thought you were on duty at the hospital," Sam said, continuing to erase the blackboard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I was. My shift is over, so I thought I'd see if you wanted to join me for a little escape."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Escape?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Janet moved until she was in Sam's personal space. In fact, little space remained between them as she gazed into her wife's blue eyes. "Yes."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What... uh... what did you have in mind?" Sam managed to get out, despite a suddenly dry mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile slowly spread across Janet's lips. She gave a quick tip of her head toward the blackboard, where Sam's hand had stuttered to a stop just above the words <em>latent heat</em>. "I suggest you come with me to the Marriott and use your latent body heat to warm my body up," she said with a smirk as she waved the hotel room key in front her wife.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sensible heat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Latent heat is energy transferred in a process without change of the body's temperature. Sensible heat, on the other hand, is sensed or felt in a process as a change in the body's temp—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sam?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"—erature. What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The sensible thing to do right now, is to shut up and kiss me," Janet said, with a sternly arched eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam shot a glance at the door. "The door—"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is locked. Now kiss me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, Colonel." Sam dropped the eraser and immediately wrapped her arms around her wife. And she kissed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>